In the area of travel directions there exists a need for improving the current systems for individuals requesting directions to gather or receive information to assist them in reaching their ultimate destination. One such method is through the use of maps, where a user locates their own position and their destination and attempts to navigate themselves by using the designations on the map. However, significant drawbacks are associated with this method because often, when an individual is attempting to use a map their own exact location is not precisely known, leading to difficulties in properly utilizing the map.
Additionally, improvements in direction systems have improved with the advent of the Global Positioning System (GPS) and triangulation which are able to locate the exact position of an individual bearing the proper equipment. However, such GPS systems are costly and bulky. The present invention looks to improve on the current methods of direction information by providing an enhanced directory assistance system where a caller can connect to a directory service and give the name of the destination, and within a short time the directions will be relayed to the caller by one of several means predicated on the caller's device capabilities or alternatively on the user's preference.